


Just for the night

by LegendsofSnark



Series: SPN A/B/O Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Castiel, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Top Dean, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: They had a pact, Dean always follows through to make sure that Castiel is okay during his heats





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd

The smell wakes Dean up, usually he can sleep through the night when it comes to his roommate's heat, especially when it's not that bad but tonight, he doesn't know exactly what's causing the scent to linger more in the air than before. He rolls over to the side, eyes adjusting in the dark as he sees the alarm clock on the side of his bed. 

 

2am. 

 

There's no telling how long Castiel had been up, how long before it got to the point that he couldn't handle it anymore. 

 

Dean slips out of bed, tugging on a pair of loose jogging pants and grabbing a box of condoms. They had an agreement. If the heat got too bad to a point where it was unbearable for both of them then Dean could step in and help out anyway that he could and most heats, that resulted in the two of them taking their friendship to another level. 

 

Dean stops in front of Castiel's door, he can hear him on the other side, the sounds of Agony burning through the door and the smell, his scent grows stronger.  It sends a shiver down Dean's body that reaches his cock. 

 

He knocks on the door. 

 

“Come in.” Castiel's voice is hoarse, dry almost. The sight that greets Dean when he enters the room proves most of his thoughts true. 

 

Castiel is spread out on the bed, naked and he's gripping the sheets, knuckles turning white. 

 

“Dean. Please.” Castiel begs. “I don't know why tonight is worse than the other times. I need you Dean. Please.” 

 

Dean nods. He walks over to the bed, dropping to the side next to Castiel and running a hand through his matted hair, and trying to cool him off just a little bit. 

 

“I'm ready, ready for you. Please Dean. Don't prolong it, please.” 

 

Dean shakes his head, bending over and placing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

“After this subsides, we really need to find you an alpha, this… what's happening to you shouldn't be normal.” 

 

Castiel shrugs. “Right now just fuck me. Please.” 

 

Dean stands up, tosses the box of condoms on the bed and removes his clothes, his cock stands in attention, Castiel's eyes are on him. Dean swallows hard. 

 

He's had a crush on Castiel for as long as he could remember and he wouldn't want anything more than to be his alpha, however Castiel had told him on more than one account that he sees him as nothing more than a friend. 

 

It hurt, but he had to accept that. 

 

Dean shakes the thoughts from his head, taking a condom out of the box and rips one out of the package.  

 

Dean rolls the condom onto his cock, grumbling in pleasure as he strokes his cock a few times, his hand reaching out and tracing a circle around Castiel's hole, pulling his finger back, he notices the amount of slick that drapes it. 

 

It's a little more than normal for an omega in heat and now he's really worried for his friend. 

 

“Cas, maybe we should go to the hospital, like right now before…” 

 

Castiel's legs wrap around his waist, holding him tightly and pulling him closer. 

 

“Talk later. Fuck me now.” 

  
Dean shifts slightly, covering Castiel and moving one of his legs, hooking it over his shoulder and lining his cock up with Castiel's hole. 

 

It's not the first time that he's done this, but each moment that he fucks Castiel always feels like the first time when Castiel first asked him to do this, the first time that he came to Dean and asked him to just take the edge off until his heat passed.    
  
The sound Castiel makes the second that Dean thrusts inside of him is one he'll never grow sick of, never get enough of. Castiel makes the prettiest sounds when he's being fucked and it gives, makes Dean harder than anything. 

 

It's a tiny, almost breathy moan, a whisper of ‘Dean’ and sometimes ‘alpha’, his eyebrows knit close together and his mouth goes slack,  like he's never had a cock before, like it's  _ his  _ first time all over again. 

 

Castiel's hands wrap around Dean like he he needs to hold on for dear life while Dean thrusts slowly into him. 

  
  
Dean picks up the pace when Castiel's legs shift, pulling Dean closer, deeper into him. 

 

Dean speeds up, not too much however but he still keeps up the deep thrusts that he knows Castiel loves—pulling out until the head of his cock is just a little out, but still pressed into Castiel, then pushing all the way in, until he feels Castiel shake and shiver against him.    
  
Castiel grips him as tightly as he his body would allow him and legs, legs that's holding him with a vice like grip.    
  
Dean can feel the sweet warmth pooling in his stomach, and thrusts into Castiel a little bit harder, goes a little deeper. He wants to kiss him, knows that doing that would take it past what they agreed upon and he can't do that, won't do that.    
  
"Dean.”  Castiel groans, he's tensed and Dean knows that he's about to come. His legs fall down, back onto the mattress. “knot me," Castiel whispers into the dark,  working his arms and pulling him closer to his body. "C'mon Dean— please. It'll feel so good. I need it, I need you.” 

 

Dean knows that he can't. Knotting means mating, Castiel is too blissed out to know what he's saying and it's not right of him to take advantage of him in this state. 

 

He can't.    
  
Dean tenses up further when Castiel moves a hand and pulls Dean's cock out, taking off the condom. “I want to feel you too, all of you.” 

 

Dean moves, searching the bed for another condom to put on. Once he finds it and slips it on he keeps Castiel’s hands just above his head. 

 

He doesn't answer the question, instead he slips back into Castiel and thrusts. Thrusts until both of them are coming. 

 

Castiel blanks out seconds later. Passing out. 

 

Dean slips out of him, rolling the condom off and tossing it into the trash can. 

 

He kisses his forehead before slipping out the room and heading to take a shower. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a lot of request for this to continue and I'm trying my best to keep this within all my bingo squares 
> 
> This fills the square : Roommates

The next morning finds Dean waking up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He sits up, stretching his arms high above his head and slips out of bed. Dean pulls on a new pair of sweatpants and a shirt. He checks his phone on the bedside table and sees that he has a few messages from Sam. 

 

**From Sam || 3: 45 am: are u okay? You haven't responded back. Dude talk to me**

 

**From Sam || 3:15 am : if u don't want to keep sleeping with him because of the feelings then tell him**

  
  


**From Sam || 3:00 am : you need to tell Cas, let him know that you care about him. Tell him your feelings**

 

Dean makes a note to text Sam back after breakfast. He doesn't remember calling his brother or even texting him this morning but he's glad that his brother cares. 

 

Dean takes the phone off the charger and slips it into his pocket. When he makes his way downstairs Castiel’s back is to him. There's music playing from the speaker that he keeps in the kitchen and Castiel is humming along to the music. 

 

Dean clears his throat, causing Castiel to.turn around and smile at him. “Morning Dean! I hope you're hungry! I cooked most of your favorites. We don't have coffee but I called the cafe up the street and they're sending someone over to bring you some and don't worry. It's a beta that they're sending so you don't have to worry about an alpha in your home.” 

 

Dean nods. Not that he was worried about that, he's more worried now about the fact that Castiel is acting like he basically didn't ask Dean to put a knot in his ass last night and the whole condom thing didn't happen. 

 

They needed to talk. 

 

Castiel continues to hum, fixing both of their plates. Castiel sits one down in front of Dean and the other on the table. He basically skips over to the fridge, pulling out the orange juice and a cup from the top shelf. He brings them both back over to the table and takes a seat. 

 

“Do you want some until your coffee gets here? It's full of pulp and I know how much you love  _ pulp _ .” the innuendo sits on Dean, Castiel never made little jokes like that before and truly, all of this is just freaking him out right now.

 

“Cas, we uh, we need to talk.” 

 

Castiel pours a cup of juice and averts his gaze from Dean. A faint blush crosses his cheeks as he does so. “About what Dean?” 

 

Dean picks up a strip of bacon and stuffs it into his mouth. He chews slowly before swallowing. The thoughts of what he's gonna say collects in his mind. 

 

“You know what about. Last night. Cas, last night you were a completely different person last night. You wanted me to fuck you without a condom and my knot, Cas if I would have gave in and knotted you last night you could, we could have mated and you know that.” 

 

Castiel shakes his head. “I don't want to talk about this. Not right now please don't make me talk about this.” 

 

Dean runs a hand through his hair. “We need to talk about this Cas, last night. You were a different person than before. What was all of that about?” 

 

The doorbell rings. Giving Castiel an out. 

 

“That's your coffee. Let me go get it and we won't talk about this anymore. Please.”

 

They need to talk about it. And if Dean has to use his alpha voice and force him to talk then he'll do that. 

 

As much as he hates it. 

 

                                         _

  
  


Castiel leaves just after breakfast. The entire time after Castiel bought back his coffee they hadn't spoken, Castiel would stare at his food and Dean would try and talk to Castiel and each one would be rebuffed until breakfast was over and Castiel retreated into his room. 

 

Dean had been tempted to knock on the door and force him to talk to him but he didn't know how that would go over. Dean had made a promise to Castiel that he would never use his alpha voice on him. No matter what and he wasn't about to break that promise now. 

 

So Dean had gone to his room, turned on the television and watched whatever was on. His mind wandered towards Castiel and what had happened last night. The words that spewed out of his mouth and his actions. 

 

The way that he had looked at him, Dean began to grow hard. 

 

“Fuck. No.” Dean grits out, a hand rushing to his pants. He slips a hand inside, Castiel's blissed out face coming to his mind as he begins to slowly jerk himself off. 

 

Castiel's eyes, the curve of his mouth. The way that his body felt when Dean pushed into him and the way that he slowly fucked him. 

 

Dean comes into his hand, licking some of it off and wiping the rest of a towel that sits on the headboard. 

 

This was not good for him, being in love with Castiel and staying under the same roof as him was not going to go over well for either of them. 

 

There's a knock on the door and the scent behind it forces Dean to jump up, cleaning his hands and spraying the room with a aerosol designed to wipe away any and all alpha come. 

 

He changes out of his dirty, stained sweats and into another pair. He runs a hand through his hair and walks cautiously towards the door, opening and smiling at Castiel. He tries to keep the smile neutral, he doesn't want to give it away that he was actually happy to see him. 

 

“Yeah?” Dean says. He looks Castiel up and down. The omega is nervous, he's holding his hands tightly together that Dean believes he might break skin. 

 

"I Think that maybe you were right. Maybe we should talk about what happened last night because I've been running it through my head and I don't know Dean, Dean I don't know what last night was but it wasn't me and we need to talk about that." 

 

Dean shakes his head. Of course. He knew he was right and they did need to talk about it. 

 

"Come on in. Let's talk about this." 

 


End file.
